The Legend Of Zelda Majora's Mask
by Gamezmasta
Summary: The second story for my Zelda Trilogy.Link has left Hyrule to live a normal life however after bumping into a stranger Link must now defend the world of Termina.


**The Legend Of Zelda**

**Majora's Mask**

**I don't own Zelda or it's characters**

**The Second Story For My Zelda Trilogy**

**The Prequel To The Legend Of Zelda The Evil King Returns**

Chap 1 – Welcome To Termina

_In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly to the Royal Family that tells of a boy. A boy who after battling evil and saving Hyrule, crept away from the land that made him a Legend. Done with the battles, he once waged across time, he embarked on a journey. A secret personal journey. A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend. A friend with whom he parted when he finally fulfilled his heroic destiny and took place among Legends._

It's been two years now since Link left Hyrule and ended up in a strange forest full of mist luckily he had Epona who had no idea where to go. Link had his head down he was really regretting the fact he left but mostly not telling her, Zelda. _"Zelda." _Link whispered as he tried to remember what she looks like. Unknown to Link and Epona two, no good, fairies were watching their every move. _"Hehehehe." _The fairies were giggling and Link looked up and then around scanning the atmosphere with cautious since now he was no longer in Hyrule, no longer a hero. Link then looked behind him suddenly the two fairies flew in front of Epona who got a fright making Link falling to his stomach. Link laid still waiting for the next act. Not far was a forest kid wearing a strange mask. The fairies flew to the forest kids side as he lifted the mask to get a real look at Link.

"_Hee hee You two fairies did great." _The forest kid chanted rather happily as he took another peep at Link. _"I wonder if he has anything good on him. Huh?" _The forest kid said as he walked past Epona and to Link. The forest kid gave Link a kick, which made him roll over onto his back, to see if there was life however the mist has got to Link who was now unconscious. The forest kid searched Link high and low looking for valuable items. The forest kid found The Ocarina Of Time, the only object that reminds Link of her, Zelda. The forest kid first looked at it with fascination and started playing it.

"_Ooh what a cute Ocarina. Hey skull kid let me have a go." _One of the fairy chanted as the skull kid ignored. One fairy then bumped into the other.

"_You can't Tael! What would we do if you dropped it and broke it. No way you can't touch it." _The fairy said angrily.

"_Aww but sis. Why can't I try it out too?" _The other fairy plead. Unknown to them Link rose rather quickly shaking his head with his hand trying to recall what happened. Link got to his feet however the mist still had it's life on him. The skull kid was laughing along with the fairies until the two fairies saw Link who now wasn't in the mood. The fairies froze as Link got a little closer trying hard not to fall. The skull kid turned around and jumped a little he was still holding the ocarina which Link saw and felt the rage within him. The skull kid quickly placed the ocarina behind his back trying to act innocent but Link wasn't stupid he'd already seen it. Link went to grab the skull kid however the skull kid jumped and landed on Epona who pounced preparing to make a dash. As Epona dashed Link went to jump onto her holding tight dearly for his life since Epona isn't fully tamed, yet. Epona was now in fact dragging Link who was getting cuts and bruises all over his lower body. The skull kid too was holding dearly as the fairies flattered their wings to keep up with the wild stead. After a while Link was tossed almost hitting a tree stump in the process as for the skull kid he was still on Epona who made a run for a dark looking tunnel. Link finally got up and headed for the tunnel and inside was tree stumps heading upwards. Link climbed one and started to jump onto the others even though hes no longer a hero he still was in fact fit. Link made it to the top. Link entered the cave but to his surprise it was a dead end and since he had too much speed he couldn't stop.

"_AHHH!!" _Link screamed as he fell into the depths of the cave. Link finally landed on a strange looking flower he got up and looked into the water, his reflection. Suddenly lights flashed on causing Link to go blind for a split second before seeing the intruder. The skull kid floating with his evil companions.

"_What's with that stupid horse of yours? It doesn't listen to the word that said to it." _The skull kid said as Link glared back. _"Theres no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it. Hee hee." _The skull kid flattered and Link felt his blood stir. _"Aww What's with the sad face? I just thought I'd have fun with you. Oh come on do you think you can beat me as I am now?" _The skull kid taunted and started rotating the mask he was wearing, strange vibes were flowing from it and into Link's mind. Link's body started to get heavier Link got a grip of himself to stand grounds however this was no ordinary attack, it was a spell. Link was now in a dark room with nothing he stood there lifeless. Suddenly Deku scrubs appeared everywhere Link was officially surrounded there was no where to run or hide. Link panicked as he started to run with his head down since it felt like exploding but to where he didn't care as long as hes far away. It stopped and now Link was no longer human but a Deku scrub. Link looked into the water and began to really panicked in this form he knew he wouldn't even last for a day at least.

"_Hee hee Now theres a new look for you. You'll stay here looking like that forever." _The skull kid taunted as he flew backwards through a door Link ran to catch up but one of the fairies head butted him to stop him in his tracks. Since Link was now lighter he fell onto the floor and the fairy taunted him.

"_SIS!!" _The other fairy yelled but the door sealed shut. The fairy flew to the door.

"_Whoa whoa. Hey skull kid, wait for me. I'm still here. Tael don't leave me." _The fairy begged as Link got up. _"You!" _The fairy said as she flew closer to Link. _"If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother. Well don't just stand there do something Deku boy." _The fairy demanded as Link looked at her as if it was her, Navi. _"Why are you staring like that? Is there something stuck on my face? Will you stop staring and open the god damn door for me please. C'mon a helpless girl is asking you so hurry up. " _The fairy rumbled but Link couldn't now answer. _"Ohh Tael. I wonder if that child will be alright on his own." _The fairy said as she sadly looked at the door. Link made his way to the door with difficulty since he was now in a whole new body. _"Hey wait don't you dare leave me behind. So um that stuff back there. I apologize so take me with you." _The fairy said and flew right in front of Link who jumped a little. _"You wanna know about the skull kid who just ran off, right? Well I just so happen to have an idea of where he might be heading. Take me with you and I'll help you out. Deal? Please?" _The fairy begged but once again Link couldn't talk right now. _"Good so then it's settled." _The fairy blurted not even giving Link a real chance to answer but what choice does he have he doesn't even know where the hell he is. _"Now then I'll be your partner until we catch up with the skull kid. My name's Tatl. So uh it's nice to met you or whatever. Now that we've got all that straighten out, can we stop messing around and get moving?" _The fairy said as Link could only shrug to show his understanding. The pair made it through the jungle and into the under ground of a town at least that's what Link thinks. Link was just about to open the door that leads out side when.

"_You've met a terrible fate haven't you." _Link turned around to face the intruder. _"I own the happy mask shop. I travel the world far and wide in search for masks. During my travel an important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So here I am at loss and I found you. Now don't think me rude but I kinda followed you. For I know a way to return you to your formal self." _Link felt his heart soared he truly thought he'd be a Deku scrub forever. _"If you can get back the precious item that was stolen from you, I will return you to normal. In exchange. All I ask is for you to return the mask that the imp stole from me. What? Is it not a simple task. Why to someone like you it should by no means be a difficult task. Except the one thing is I'm a busy fellow and I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I would be if you could bring it back before my time is up but yes you'll be fine. I see you are young and have tremendous courage. I'm sure you'll find it right away. Well then I am counting on you." _The mask sales man finished. Link left the underground and finally came outside. Link was now in Clock Town, the Town of Termina.

The First Day

"_He gives me the creeps That man was the....Sorry just thinking aloud but three days? Even if we never sleep, that sill leaves us with a measly seventy two hours Talk about demanding Well just don't stand there. We're going see the great fairy. Look, you wanna find the skull kid, don't you? The Great fairy will know what hes up to she watches everything and just between you and me the skull kid is no match for the Great fairy. Go to the shrine in North gate." _Link did what the fairy told him he headed for the North part of town hoping that maybe the Great Fairy could help him. The two finally got there Link entered it was a fairy fountain just like the ones in Hyrule. _"Oh no the Great fairy." _Tatl gasped as Link ran to the other pieces of the Great fairy.

"_Young one please hear my plea. I have been shattered and broken to pieces by the masked skull kid. Please I beg of you find the one stray fairy that's lost in the East part of town and bring her back to this fairy fountain." _The Great fairy plead and Link left in search for the lost fairy who was in the East part of town. Link finally saw the fairy and tried to capture it, it was rather difficult cos Link still wasn't use of his form. In the end he caught, at last, the fairy and returned to the fairy fountain. The last fairy reunited with the rest and finally the Great Fairy returned to normal. The Great Fairy was floating and smiling just like the other Great fairies Link met in the past. _"Tatl and you, young one of the altered form. Thank you for helping me. I am the Great Fairy of Magic. I thought the masked skull kid was trying to help me but I grew careless. All I can offer you now is this: I shall grant you magic power as a sign of my gratitude. Please accept it." _The Great Fairy offered as Link was willing to accept. Light surrounded Link as the Great Fairy granted him new power. _"The man who lives in the observatory outside of town may know of the skull kid's whereabouts but be careful you must not underestimate that child's powers kind young one. If you ever return to your true self come back here and I may help you." _The Great Fairy finished then disappeared leaving Link who left the fountain in search for the man who lives in the observatory. When Link got outside.

"_Hey Deku boy." _Tatl said and Link looked at her he didn't mind the new nick name since it's not gonna last forever. _"See that boy there trying to bust the balloon." _Tatl said as Link looked at the boy. _"Hes in a gang who knows the old man living in the lab. Maybe if you do something cool they might let you in their crew." _Tatl finished Link nodded and went for the balloon. Link now had magic powers he did a bubble attack and busted the balloon. The boy freaked out thinking who pulled the stunt. Link walked to him.

"_Are you the one who popped the balloon? That was cool! Not bad for a Deku scrub. We Bombers have a hideout that leads to the observatory outside town. You need a code to get in though. Maybe I'll tell you what it is but first you'll have to past my test first. Are you ready?" _The boy asked and Link nodded. _"All right line up guys! If you can find us five of the Bombers by tomorrow I'll tell you the code. Are you ready?" _The boy finished and the Bombers scattered through out town and Link started the test. Link saw one hiding not far from him so he ran for him. The boy didn't see Link and Link tapped him with his hand the boy turned.

"_Shit! Aww You caught me. Well four to go Deku kid." _The boy complained and took a seat on the grass. Link left North and headed for the East part of town. Link saw the boy and made a run for it the boy saw Link and even jumped to show panic.

"_Ahh Shit!" _The boy yelled and made a mad dash for it however Link used his spin attack and ended up now in front of the boy who tried to stop but crashed into Link. The boy looked at Link totally confused. _"Hey did you do that? It was cool but. Shit! You got me. Three left I guess." _The boy blurted and took a seat pulling out a apple from his shirt pocket.

"_This is too easy." _Tatl said as Link marched for the South part of town. _"Hey wait for me Deku boy." _Tatl demanded as she flew flat out to catch up. Link saw one of the bombers behind a box well actual Link saw his hat. Link went the other way that way he could sneak on him. As Link was now behind him.

"_Ha ha The Deku boy won't find me here." _The boy happily chanted and Tatl felt stupid. Tatl made a sound similar to a bell and the boy turned like a real sucker and saw Link who in fact had a smile. The boy sighed. _"Shit! Ya found me. Bastard. Two left retard." _The boy whined as Link left him for the next victim. Link marched for the West part of town while Tatl was thinking. _Has he done this before? Hes very fit for a scrub but then again he was a weird looking chap before the skull kid did this to him. _Tatl thought as she was now feeling attach to Link who stopped and looked up the path of stairs and up top was non other than a Bomber.

"_Let's get him." _Tatl squealed and Link made a dash for it. The boy saw Link he even blinked to see properly at the intruder, Deku Link.

"_Holy cow!" _The boy shouted and tried to run however Link was just too nimble. The boy fell on his butt onto the rocky floor and sighed. _"Shivers! Ya got me Deku guy. Now one more." _The boy huffed as he got his breath back. Link now had one more to find: The leader of the Bombers. Link had searched the entire town now twice and still nothing he took a break and sat on a strange looking flower the one he first saw in the cave before the transformation. Tatl watched Link she felt really sorry for him. _Poor guy he didn't deserve this. _Tatl sadly thought as she looked at Link again. _Why am I feeling.._Tatl thought but then Link looked up and saw the back of the Bomber leader he got up quick flash. Link dug into the flower and the flower shot him out real high, high enough to actually see the boy who froze.

"_How the Hell he do that?" _The boy shouted then smiled thinking he could out run Link. As Link got close. _"Not bad Deku boy." _The leader taunted and ran off and jumped off the building holding a chicken and Link followed. The two glided down but in the end Link caught him. _"Not bad Deku boy well a promise is a promise the code is 54321 and don't forget it." _The leader instructed as Link nodded and marched to where the hideout was. There was a Bomber guarding the entrance Link walked to him.

"_If you want to enter please say the code." _The boy said and Link who couldn't talk was about to try when.

"_54321!" _Tatl answered and the Bomber guard smiled.

"_Yep that's the code and welcome to the Bombers hideout." _The boy cheerfully explained as he extended his arm to the direction. Link and Tatl entered and what was inside amazed the two of them. There were stuff and plenty of it as if the Bombers were thieves.

"_Wow! This is so cool!" _Tatl chanted as she took a closer look at the unusual stuff. Link too looked around then saw a door heading up so he entered and inside was a old man looking through a giant telescope. The old man finally saw Link and smiled.

"_Welcome, you must be a new member of the Bombers." _The old man asked and Link nodded in return. _"Well, care to have a look?" _The old man asked and Link nodded again. The old man took a step back as Link took a step forward and looked into the telescope. Link searched wide but noting until he saw the skull kid, who was on top of the clock tower, looking up at the moon. Link felt extremely pissed at the imp's image then suddenly the skull kid disappeared. Link stopped looking and looked at Tatl she knew in a way he saw the skull kid. The two left and head for the centre of town Link looked up to show Tatl where the bastard skull kid was. Tatl looked up.

"_You serious? But the door doesn't open until the third day wen the festival begins." _Tatl explained and Link went to rest on the flower which was yellow. Tatl too decided to rest. _"I guess we wait then." _Tatl said then looked at Link who was asleep. Tatl smiled and kept an eye out just in case.

The Third Day

Fire works going off which made Link fly in the air with fright however there were no people. Link looked at the clock as it got higher then heard stairs. Link ran to the side climed up and saw the entrance. Suddenly Tatl stopped him.

"_Are you serious what if you." _Tatl trembled then Link gently touched her, as if she were about to cry, with his finger and nodded which made her blush. Link placed his hand down and entered with Tatl. Link saw the skull kid who was holding the Ocarina, her Ocarina.

"_Well the Deku bastard has returned for this." _The skull kid said while holding Ocarina with one hand. Link stood his grounds suddenly.

"_SIS THE FOUR POINTS WHAT'S THERE BRING THEM HERE!!" _Tael shouted at the top of his little lungs then was whacked from the back by the skull kid.

"_Keep your fucking trap shut." _The skull kid demanded sending Tael downwards.

"_That's it you traitor!" _Tatl shouted and went for the skull kid who whacked her too luckily Link caught her and death glared at the skull kid.

"_And what the fuck are you gonna do? Leaf me?" _The skull kid taunted then started screaming which sent strange vibes to the moon. The ground was now shaking Link kept his grounds as the skull kid started to float in mid air. Link took aim which made the skull kid stop yet still floating with confusion. _"The fuck?" _The skull kid said as Link blasted him with the bubble attack. It stunned the skull kid who dropped the ocarina and it returned to it's original owner. Link gently placed Tatl on the ground and beganto play however instead the ocarina turned into pipes. _"The hell? Where did you dig that from?" _The skull kid gasped as Link had a flash back of her teaching him the song that has been with him all these years:The Song Of Time. _Now you play Link._ Link even heard her voice as if she was there but in his heart was where she really was. Link focused then played the powerful song then suddenly everything just went blank.

_Link wake up. Link opened his eyes and saw what he missed dearly, the perfect image of her was still fresh in his mind. Link went to reach for her but the light started to fade._

Back To First Day

Link and Tatl were back at the Clock Tower. Tatl looked around she noticed it was some how the first day she flew to Link.

"_How did you? I mean it's back to the first day." _Tatl chanted with confusion as Link turned around and went back to the mask sales man in hope he would help him however Link didn't have the mask for him and Link felt bad for it. The sales man was indeed waiting.

"_Did you get the item back?" _The man asked then grabbed Link and even shaking him Link was too scared to do anything. _"You Do! You Do! You got it! You got it!" _The man roared his voice echoing below. Then he finally calmed down. _"Then listen to what song I'm about to perform and remember it well." _The man began to play his ocarina and Link followed he pulled out the pipes and repeated what was just played. Bright light covered Link and Tatl panicked. Link saw the Dekus again but this time they were fading while Link was waving good bye to them. The mask fell off and Tatl froze she now sees Link's true form. _Unreal, I bet all the girls will go crazy when hes older. _Tatl thought as Link looked at his hands, torso, legs and finally his feet. Link smiled and felt stress relief he had returned at last.

"_This is the melody that heals evil magic and troubled spirits, it seals them into masks. I am sure it will help you in the future." _The sales man said as Link looked at the Deku mask. _"Ah yes I give you this mask in commemoration of this day. Fear not the magic is sealed inside the mask. When you wear it you'll transform into the Deku scrub. When you remove the mask you'll return to your normal self." _The sales man explained as Link nodded. _"Now I have fulfilled my promise to you." _The sales man said as he placed his hand out and Link knew why, the mask. _"So please give me in what you promised." _The sales man said and Link couldn't do anything right now but lowered his head hoping the sales man would understand that he had failed. The sales man looked at him and knew deep down he wasn't gonna get it today. _"Don't tell me. My mask. You did get it back. Didn't you? What ave you done to me? If you leave my mask out there something terrible will happen. The mask that was stolen from me is called Majora's Mask. It is an accursed item from legend that is said to have been used by an ancient tribe in it's hexing rituals. It is said that an evil and wicked power is bestowed upon the one who wears that mask. According to Legend the troubles caused my Majora's Mask were so great. The ancient ones, fearing such catastrophe, sealed the mask into the shadow forever, preventing it's misuse. But now the tribe from the Legend has vanished, so no one really knows the true nature of the mask's powers. But I feel it. I went to great lengths to get the legendary mask. When I finally had it I could sense the doom of a dark omen brewing. It was that unwelcoming feeling that makes your hair stand on end. And now that fucking imp has it. I am begging you please get it back something will happen please. I'm begging you! Please get it! You must do it!" _The sales man truly begged while Tatl was shitting herself she had no idea that the mask was this dangerous and her brother was with the skull kid. Link knew he didn't have a choice even if he could run away his mind would fight back, this happens every time. This was why he left Hyrule he didn't want to play the Hero anymore he just wanted a normal life but now if what the man is saying is true then Link has no choice but to fight yet once again. Link looked at the sales man with determination.

"_I'll do it. Promise." _Link promised and this time he will get the mask. Tatl looked at him with fascination. _So he can talk and his voice so heroic, so manly. _Tatl thought as the sales man smiled.

"_Really you'll do it for me? I was certain you would tell me that. You'll be fine. Surely you can do it." _The sales man finished and Link left to once again save the world. Link was outside suddenly Tatl flew in front of him. Link jumped a little but felt calm as he looked deeply at the fussy fairy. _Wow she really does look like Navi except shes yellow. _Link thought as Tatl looked deeply into Link's blue eyes. _He really is different from the other people like his ears, hair and those eyes. Amazing. _Tatl thought but had to shake the thoughts away.

" _That mask that the skull kid wears. It's doing all these bad things. Well, we have to stop him whatever it takes. And what Tael was saying about the four I think he means the four points of this place. But what do you suppose he means the four that are there? I have no idea. I guess we should go and take a look and find out. Anyways one more thing what's ya name?" _Tatl shyly asked since she grew the likes of Link but wouldn't dare to admit it. _She really does look like Navi. _Link thought with a warm smile.

"_Link." _Link introduced himself.


End file.
